


The Letter

by TrashPidgeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also Captain America did not stay in the past and is boyfriends with Bucky, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Written because my mom wants to fuck Tony Stark, please save tony stark from the hours of yelling he's about to endure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPidgeon/pseuds/TrashPidgeon
Summary: Basically my mom is too attached and possibly wants to fuck Tony Stark. So this is made to bring my mom's perfect universe to life.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	The Letter

Peter looked down and on his doorstep and on it was a letter. It wasn’t labeled which Peter thought was suspicious. Most of his relatives would say not to open it. Uncle Thor once said “If you see a suspicious envelope don’t open it. It’s probably a letter from my brother which has powder that turns you into a pig!” Uncle Thor shaked his head like he was shaking away a bad memory. 

Most of the people who had died, like Loki, had come back. It turns out that Loki had faked his death to stay out of the war. When he finally popped his head out Thor almost pummeled him to a pulp. 

The Gamora from another timeline had made herself at home. There was still some will they/won’t they stuff going on and whenever they met up he and Shuri loved to watch the drama that went on. 

Natasha came back after Cap put back the stone and she’s actually been working with Peter some. But the one person who didn’t come back was Tony.   
Peter shook off the tears as he turned his attention back to the letter. Peter picked the letter up and opened it. The letter said “Dear Peter, Kid, Spider man, Peter Parker, I wasn’t sure what to call you since I haven’t seen you in a while so I just went for the most formal option. Hey it’s Tony Stark. Sorry for faking my death. I just kinda needed a vacation. Don’t worry Pepper and Morgan know. In fact it was when I was alone with her in the ship I pretended like I was a zombie and rose from the grave. I scared the crap out of her. Anyway, look up from this letter and greet me. Sincerely, Mr. Stark.” 

Peter looked up from the letter and in front of him was Mr. Stark. With tears running out of his eyes Peter ran up to his idol and punched him right in the gut. “Next time don’t fake your death for a couple of months and just Skype us or something.” 

Mr. Stark stifled his laughter and wrapped his arms around Peter. Peter wiped the tears out of his eyes and reciprocated the hug “I missed you Mr.Stark.” he said while ugly crying onto Tony’s shirt. 

Tony replied “I missed you kid.” 

Peter left the hug and said “So do you want to come inside? Also sorry for the snot on your shirt.”

Mr. Stark laughed and said “No need to worry kid.” 

Then Peter opened the door and led Tony inside where Tony was yelled at for an hour for faking his death by all of the nearby avengers.


End file.
